


tequila mockingbird

by larkspur (knightspur)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Drunk Kissing, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/larkspur
Summary: "You look nice," Minghao says, loud enough to be heard over the thumping music but somehow still soft, his pink tongue darting out over his full lower lip.Seokmin is so, so fucked.





	tequila mockingbird

Usually, it's Mingyu dragging Seokmin to the raging party that takes place in the apartment above theirs every Friday night, even when Seokmin is reluctant to go along. Large crowds and his generally terrible tolerance for alcohol aren't exactly the best mix and he's embarrassed himself plenty of times in the past.

But this week— this week is different. He's been trying to rush Mingyu out the door for the last half an hour, already dressed in his best attempt at a sexy outfit; dark jeans with holes that expose the dark skin of his thighs and a striped shirt that cuts into a deep V at the front to show a peek at his chest.

"Are you gonna be like this all night?" Mingyu asks, adjusting his shirt for the hundredth time.

"Like what?" Seokmin asks, shaking his head.

"Freaking out," Mingyu says, rolling his eyes. "Just because your art history crush talked to you."

Seokmin could try to deny that that's the case, but they both know better. During their last lecture Xu Minghao, the incredibly hot transfer student that sits next to Seokmin, leaned over and asked if Seokmin would be at the part on Friday.

The answer, as long as Minghao is asking, is yes.

"I'm fine," Seokmin says, shaking his head but when Mingyu rolls his eyes, Seokmin fidgets his hands together, repeating himself. "I'm fine."

Having finally decided he looks good enough to be seen, Mingyu is actually ready to go. They walk upstairs together to find the party already in full swing. It's held every week by the Ahn sisters, who are so pretty that Seokmin has rarely even spoken to them. Heeyeon and Hyojin are nice though, greeting both of them warmly when they walk in.

It's apparent right away that Mingyu is much more comfortable here than Seokmin is-- a drink instantly finding its way into his hand, striking up a conversation with a group of people he already knows. They're strangers to Seokmin however, and he's not sure exactly where Mingyu's drink materialized from or who to ask for one.

As nice as Mingyu has been to Seokmin for all the time they've known each other, his popularity with other people makes it hard to keep up with him at parties and Seokmin wanders away before long, managing to grab a cold beer from the kitchen and sip slowly at it, trying not to get himself drunk all at once.

He hasn't spotted Minghao anywhere yet and he's trying to remind himself that this wasn't an actual date and so it's impossible for Minghao to be standing him up.

Having pathetic crushes on people has unfortunately become Seokmin's specialty since starting college. First it was Yoon Jeonghan, the TA for one of his freshman music courses. Then Kwon Soonyoung, the feisty dance major who was convinced for months that with enough effort Seokmin could _totally_ become a graceful modern dancer. Seokmin explained it to Mingyu as a weakness for pretty people, which Mingyu was annoyed with but probably only because Seokmin never had a crush on him. But these infatuations always fade over time, and Jeonghan and Soonyoung are both close friends now (and only sometimes is Seokmin struck by the desire to kiss one or both of them).

But, like with all his crushes, he's convinced that his feelings for Minghao are different. He's spent most of the semester completely tongue-tied around the pretty Chinese boy, silently watching him doodle in the margin of his notes and struggling to find ways to strike up conversations with him. At first, Minghao was too intimidating even to cross into _crush_ territory but after awhile Seokmin figured out he wasn't quite as mean as his sharp eyes made him seem.

He's pretty nice, actually. He gave Seokmin his number weeks ago so they could talk about an assignment that seemed difficult and he goes out of his way to ask Seokmin about his weekend plans at the end of their Thursday afternoon lectures. He has a serious case of Resting Bitch Face but also one of the cutest laughs that Seokmin has ever heard, which means Seokmin is always trying to think of ways to make Minghao laugh.

If the pitying looks Mingyu gives him whenever he talks about Minghao are anything to go by, Seokmin has it bad this time.

Seokmin finishes his beer, spends time dancing and joins Seungkwan in some seriously loud, impromptu karaoke before he finds Minghao in the crowd of people. He's tipsy, carting a half-empty second beer around with him and laughing too hard at everything that's even slightly funny. The whole apartment is roiling with people and there's little beads of sweat running down the back of Seokmin's neck, the heat of so many bodies in one place starting to get to him.

Minghao is on the dance floor when Seokmin sees him; wearing a crop top that exposes the perfect arches of his hip bones and the flat panel of his stomach, the hem of the shirt falling in line with his ribs. Seokmin is staring, probably with an unattractive, googly-eyed look on his face. Minghao catches him but rather than looking put out by Seokmin's creepy ogling of him, he smiles.

As if the crop top wasn't enough, the smile makes Seokmin want to melt through the floor and reconstitute himself in his own bed. Minghao steps off the dance floor, making his way over with a little wave.

"Hey," he says, combing his long fingers back through his bangs, exposing just a peek of his forehead and making Seokmin's tongue glue itself to the roof of his mouth. "I was hoping I'd see you here."

"You were?" Seokmin says, sounding a little too genuinely incredulous. He smiles right after, hoping it comes off like a joke, taking a nervous sip of his beer before nodding. "T- that's cool. I came with my, um, roommate."

Minghao leans his head to the side, nodding a little and smiling. It's probably Seokmin's drunken, overactive imagination that makes it seem like Minghao's eyes actually scrape their way up and down his body, taking in what Seokmin is wearing with unexpected interest. But real or imagined, it makes Seokmin's skin prickle with heat.

"You look nice," Minghao says, loud enough to be heard over the thumping music but somehow still soft, his pink tongue darting out over his full lower lip.

Seokmin is so, so fucked.

"You, um, you too," Seokmin says, which is an understatement. Minghao has his whole navel out and he's wearing black jeans that hug his thin legs like a second skin. 

For once, he seems to be saying the right thing, because Minghao looks down at his outfit and grins crookedly. He's into fashion; he and Seokmin have talked about it a couple times when Seokmin has gotten extra brave and commented on some of the cool shirts that Minghao wears to class.

Trying to stop himself from saying anything else stupid, Seokmin tilts his head back and drains the rest of his beer. He can feel Minghao watching him still and the heat of his eyes almost makes Seokmin sputter and cough beer all over himself. He barely manages not to, clearing his throat awkwardly when he finishes with the bottle.

“Are you a dancer at all?” Minghao asks when Seokmin finishes his drink, setting it down on an end table to his side. Seokmin can feel extra heat creeping into his cheeks but he’s hoping the room is too dark for Minghao to see that Seokmin is blushing.

“A little,” Seokmin says, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. “I’m not very good, though.”

He laughs nervously as he says it but a smile pops up on Minghao’s face, his eyes sparkling and Seokmin remembers a moment too late that Minghao is a dance minor and is definitely going to make him look like he barely even knows how his limbs are connected to his body.

“You wanna dance?” Minghao asks, leaning a little closer to ask. Seokmin gets caught for a second staring at Minghao’s eyes, the long lines of his neck before snapping his attention back to Minghao’s face properly, swallowing hard.

“Yeah,” Seokmin says, his voice coming out in a wheeze. “Okay.”

Minghao’s smile grows a little bit and Seokmin follows him to the dance floor, wishing his hazy mind could even put a name to the song that’s playing. He ends up with Minghao’s hands on his hips, thumbs hooked in the loops of his jeans, the heat of his breath tickling down the side of Seokmin’s neck.

The way that Seokmin’s head is spinning could be due to the drinking or the way Minghao’s hands linger on his hips, sliding up toward his sides. Minghao is closer than he has any need to be and his hands are so warm that Seokmin can feel it through his clothes.

He wants so badly to reach out and touch Minghao in return but he’s too scared to embarrass himself by touching him the wrong way, especially with so much of his skin already exposed.

“You’re not bad, y’know,” Minghao says when the song ends, his voice vibrating the shell of Seokmin’s ear. Seokmin laughs but the sound catches in his throat, Minghao’s hand is still lingering on his side and it’s distracting.

“Thanks,” he says, his answer belated, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air, still too nervous to do anything else with them.

"Do you want another drink?" Minghao asks, tilting one of his eyebrows up with a grin. He has all of his long, black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail that sticks out straight from the back of his head, bangs still drifting in his eyes.

It's hot. Seokmin wants to ask if he can braid it. He's definitely been drinking too fast for his own tolerance level…

"Yeah," Seokmin says, too loud and too eager. There's no reason for him to be such an awkward mess around Minghao. They could probably actually be described as friends at this point (or at least Seokmin hopes) but crushes make him a fumbling mess and the thudding music and the heat and all the drinking do nothing to help with Seokmin's already seriously lacking flirting skills.

"Cool," Minghao says, reaching out and grasping Seokmin's wrist so they don't get separated in the crowd, pulling him toward the kitchen.

When they get there, it's blocked by a surprising crowd of people gathered around the kitchen island that's usually covered in different kinds of liquor for drinks. Seokmin has no idea where exactly the Ahn sisters get the money to fund these parties, but they're never lacking in booze.

But now, all the bottles have been moved to line the counter except for one monster bottle of tequila and a girl stretched out over the counter, leaning up on her elbows with her shirt pulled up around her stomach, giggling when one of the people hovering above her puts a shot glass on her stomach, letting it balance precariously before putting a lime between her teeth. Another girl lifts her wrist, licking it before bending over to catch the shot glass in her mouth, emptying it in one go and slamming it to the counter before moving to pull the lime out of the other girl's mouth with her teeth.

Seokmin can feel himself blushing out of reflex, feeling like he should immediately flee from the kitchen and act like he never saw anything. Next to him, still holding onto Seokmin's wrist, Minghao is grinning.

"That looks fun," Minghao says, making Seokmin pull his eyes away from the two girls switching places to stare at him instead. His stomach drops through the floor, clearing his throat awkwardly, trying to figure out how to use his voice once again.

"Ah, the body shots?" He asks, as if Minghao could be talking about anything else. Minghao nods, the smile on his face getting sharper.

"Yeah," Minghao says, his tone casual in a way Seokmin can't even pretend to be. "I haven't done those in awhile."

Seokmin has never done a body shot off of anyone in his life. He nods in agreement anyway, his voice coming out so meek it almost gets swallowed by the other people in the kitchen talking and laughing, someone reaching out to help the girl off of the counter. "M- me either."

"Do you want to?" Minghao asks, like it's a normal question and not at all the subject of one of Seokmin's fantasies. Minghao is nearly holding his hand, wearing a crop top, asking Seokmin if he'd like the chance to lick salt off his skin and do shots off his stomach.

Seokmin nearly passes out on the spot.

"Okay," he says, praying that at this moment Mingyu is literally anywhere else in the world than the kitchen. He usually sticks out like a sore thumb, but Seokmin can't look at anything but the smirk on Minghao's face, pulling him along over to the counter to wait for their turn. Still, if Mingyu even catches wind of this Seokmin will definitely never hear the end of it.

“You don’t come to these parties a lot, do you?” Minghao asks, looking at Seokmin with a soft smile on his face. Seokmin cringes internally, wondering if it shows so obviously.

“Not really,” Seokmin says, biting the corner of his lip. “Usually just with my roommate.”

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Minghao says, his fingers brushing over Seokmin’s knuckles.

“You are?” Seokmin asks, the words popping out before he even thinks about it. Minghao blinks twice, obviously not expecting the question and Seokmin shakes his head, laughing awkwardly. “Sorry. Ignore that.”

Minghao's lips draw into a tight line for a moment, unsure how to respond, and Seokmin casts around a little frantically for something to say that will make him sound at least less like an idiot.

He loses his chance, though, when the people in front of them clear out of the way and Minghao pulls his hand back to push himself up onto the counter. He reaches out, pulling Seokmin to stand between his knees, a crooked grin on his face before he drops his hands off of Seokmin's shoulders and lays back on the table.

Seokmin doesn't want to admit to Minghao that he's absolutely never done this before, so he fumbles the open shaker of salt into his hand, intent on dumping it over the exposed skin of Minghao's stomach without thinking too hard about what he's going to do. But Minghao giggles, fingers wrapping around Seokmin's wrist to stop him, leaning his head to the side to look up at Seokmin with a wide grin.

"You gotta lick it first," Minghao says. He must take Seokmin's bewildered expression as a lack of comprehending, not the short circuiting of his brain, because he sits up on one elbow to explain, running his fingers over the flat of his stomach with a laugh. "It won't stick otherwise."

Seokmin's mouth immediately goes dry and he knows his face must be a violent shade of cherry red. "Oh. Right."

Minghao smiles, still sitting up halfway, and Seokmin licks his lips, trying to ignore the churning of his stomach when he leans over. It occurs to him a beat too late that he's still standing with Minghao's knees on either side of his hips, and even if Minghao is fully clothed, it can't look from the outside like Seokmin is doing anything chaste. Luckily, the crowd in the kitchen has died down somewhat. People are less focused on Seokmin making a fool of himself and more milling around in general. Seokmin still hesitates before dragging his tongue over the arch of Minghao's hip, just above where he can see the curve of his bone, leaving a stripe of wet skin behind, shaking out an uneven layer of salt there.

When he stands up, Minghao doesn't say anything but there's a dark look in his eyes that Seokmin has no idea how to interpret. But Minghao doesn't say anything, just clamps one of the lime wedges on the table between his teeth and lays flat on his back.

Seokmin swallows hard, leaning forward and swiping his tongue over the salt marked strip of Minghao's skin, wrinkling his nose at the taste, wishing he could just lap at Minghao's bare skin instead.

Someone, Seokmin doesn't look to see who, pours a shot of tequila into one of the tiny plastic cups littered around the counter and sets it on Minghao's stomach. A little bit of the liquor drips off the edge and onto Minghao's skin, making his muscles twitch at the sudden cold. Seokmin plants his palms on either side of Minghao's hips, leaning over to catch the shot glass between his teeth before he loses his nerve or faints, swallowing the shot and trying to ignore the burn of tequila sliding down his throat.

He lets the shot glass fall out of his mouth, then in a move that can only attributed to liquid courage, licks the extra tequila off of Minghao's skin. Minghao's fingers find the back of his hair, tugging his head up to push the lime into Seokmin's mouth with his own. It's almost like a kiss— a quick, messy exchange that ends with lime juice on Seokmin's chin and Minghao staring into his eyes for one long moment.

Shots have never been very good for Seokmin and he's unsteady on his feet, leaning his weight on the counter for support. Minghao grins, his fingers stroking Seokmin's hair once before falling away.

"My turn," he says, giving Seokmin a little push to encourage him backward. Seokmin nearly stumbles but rights himself, letting Minghao wiggle his way off the counter. It takes a moment for Seokmin's pickled brain to realize that they're supposed to switch places; meaning he not only has to figure out how to get himself onto the counter without falling or embarrassing himself, but Minghao's _mouth_ is going to be on him.

Somehow, Seokmin manages to sit himself on the counter without breaking anything. Minghao's hands skim over the rips in his pants, feeling the bare skin of his legs, lingering there with a smile.

"You gotta move your shirt," Minghao says, immediately before he shoves a lime wedge into Seokmin's mouth. Seokmin bites down on it harder than he's supposed to, more juice sticking to the corners of his mouth before he lays down, pulling his shirt up over his stomach with nervously trembling hands.

As hard as he tries not to think about it, he's still tensed in anticipation of Minghao's tongue sliding over his skin. Still, when he feels the damp heat of it he flinches, squeezing his eyes shut. It feels like Minghao takes his time, leaving a wide patch of wet skin behind the flat drag of his tongue, sprinkling salt on Seokmin's skin.

Seokmin almost spills the shot on himself, unable to keep from squirming when it gets set down. One of Minghao's hands finds his right before Minghao licks him again, much more quickly this time. He manages to find the shot without fumbling around and lifting his head like Seokmin had to, swallowing it in one go and letting it fall and roll off the counter. He grabs Seokmin's shirt, pulling him up and grabbing the lime with his teeth.

Minghao sucks lime juice into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing, and Seokmin is breathing far harder than he should be. He tries to fix his shirt while Minghao finishes with the lime, spitting it out into the trash, laughing as he pulls Seokmin off the counter.

He thinks that he maybe sees Mingyu's incredulous face in the crowd of people in the kitchen but Minghao drags him off before he can be sure of it. Everything is moving too fast, anyway, and Seokmin feels like he's spinning. He stumbles, grabbing Minghao's sides to hold himself up. His face ends up in the crook of Minghao's neck, muffling hiccuped laughter in his skin.

"Are you okay?" Minghao asks, smoothing his hands up Seokmin's back. His hands are so big and warm that for a minute Seokmin forgets he was asked a question at all, arching into the touch like a contented cat.

"What?" He asks, when he remembers Minghao said something that's already slipped out of his brain.

"You're drunk," Minghao says, which isn't a question but is undeniably the truth. Seokmin nods, grinning, still holding onto Minghao.

"Tequila tastes like kerosene," he says, wondering how exactly he ended up with his body pressed against Minghao's like this. "I want something else."

Minghao looks at him, a soft smile on his face, shaking his head. "I think you need water."

Seokmin shakes his head, his heart beating too fast, pulling back from Minghao and stumbling once again in the kitchen. "I'll get you something."

After a sigh and a little bit of helpless laughter, Minghao follows behind him. This time Seokmin is sure he doesn't see Mingyu anywhere, struggling to open a cold can of something that he finds. He frowns at it, setting it down and taking the shot that someone helpful passes him instead. Minghao is still right at his side, a hand on Seokmin's lower back.

He's not used to someone touching him this much-- even Soonyoung who is endlessly tactile and constantly begging people to cuddle with him. All of Minghao's touches are minor and quick, things that if it were someone else, Seokmin might not even notice. But it's Xu Minghao, and he's hot and rubbing Seokmin's back a little, watching him do a third shot with a mix of entertainment and worry on his face. It makes Seokmin feel kinda like his skin is too small for his body, stretched tight over his bones, thin and sensitive.

Seokmin sways and Minghao is there, catching him and holding him steady, looking down at Seokmin and shaking his head. "No more shots."

"Okay," Seokmin says, his voice feeling weirdly heavy. "Can I lick you again?"

Minghao blinks twice then laughs, his grasp on Seokmin going a little tighter, shaking his head. "No more body shots either."

"Not that," Seokmin says, feeling a little like his head is no longer attached to his shoulders. "I just want to."

He's not sure if Minghao understands what he's saying, because Minghao pulls him out of the kitchen, both of Seokmin's hands in his grasp. He's saying something but when they leave the kitchen the music is too loud for Seokmin to understand it. Still, he lets Minghao lead him from the apartment entirely, up two flights of stairs that he finds much more challenging than usual, into a dark apartment.

There's a couch in the middle of the room and Seokmin stumbles to it, leaving his shoes in a pile behind him, pulling Minghao along, tripping over air and darkness. Minghao falls on the couch with him, pinned under Seokmin's broader body, laughing.

"Can I do it now?" Seokmin asks, his fingers tentatively mapping the exposed skin of Minghao's midriff. Minghao shakes his head, fingers on Seokmin's cheeks.

"Why don't you kiss me, instead?" Minghao says and Seokmin does, because that sounds much better. It's messy; Minghao's mouth tastes like limes and alcohol and Seokmin has trouble focusing. Minghao doesn't seem to have the same issue, holding Seokmin's face and guiding him to the right angle, his tongue in Seokmin's mouth, sliding over Seokmin's own and teasing his palate.

Seokmin whimpers, the sound getting lost, clinging to Minghao's sides and chasing another kiss when Minghao leans back. Even though they're just stretched out on a couch and kissing, Seokmin is embarrassingly half-hard, grinding against Minghao's skinny thigh where it's trapped between his legs.

Minghao tilts his head back so he's looking up at the ceiling, blowing out a long breath, groaning. "Seokmin-ah, you're really drunk."

"Yeah," Seokmin agrees, scattering messy kisses across Minghao's long neck. "I like you a lot."

Minghao says something that Seokmin doesn't understand before pushing him back by his shoulders. Seokmin sits up quickly, his face going red once again, swallowing hard.

"Sorry!" He says, his voice too sudden and too loud. "I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything, okay? I'll just go home. I'm sorry."

Minghao cuts his babbling off with another kiss, this one gentle and soft, shaking his head.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Minghao says, tracing the line of Seokmin's hair with his fingers, smiling. "You can sleep it off."

"I can stay on the couch," Seokmin offers, his voice meek. Minghao rolls his eyes, wiggling his way out from under Seokmin and up onto his feet, pulling Seokmin along once again.

This time it's to his bed, which Seokmin never even dreamed he'd get to see. 

"Take your socks off," Minghao says, shaking his head. Seokmin is quick to comply, stepping out of them and wringing his hands nervously. He wants to kiss Minghao, he wants to apologize for being drunk and taking up space in Minghao's bed, he wants to close his eyes, he wants to kiss Minghao… "And your pants."

"What?" Seokmin asks, his voice squeaking. He's unbuttoning his jeans before Minghao answers, his brain trying to catch up with how they went from just sleeping to Minghao telling him to take his clothes off.

"You can borrow these," Minghao says, handing him a soft pair of sweatpants. "They might be a little tight. You're kinda bigger than I am."

His eyes drag over Seokmin's exposed legs when he says it but he pulls them away quickly, turning to get changed himself, leaving Seokmin to wiggle the pants on. They are a little tight, but not so much that it's uncomfortable. He wonders how big they must be on Minghao and if Minghao will ever talk to him again after this.

Probably not. He tries not to think about it too hard because he doesn't want to start crying on top of everything. Minghao is wearing a loose shirt and shorts when he looks again, a fond smile on his face.

"Lay down," he says, stretching out on the other side of the bed. Seokmin shakes his head, squirming on the spot.

"I can sleep on the floor," he says, grabbing the extra pillow and dropping it to the ground, biting his lip. "That way you can have your bed."

"Seokmin," Minghao says, his voice sharp. "Get in the bed."

Seokmin bends over and grabs the pillow, flopping on the bed quickly. Minghao chuckles, pulling the blanket over both of them, giving Seokmin a chance to get comfortable before wrapping an arm around him, pulling their bodies close together.

"I'm sorry," Seokmin mumbles, his eyes already starting to drift shut.

"Go to sleep," Minghao says, his voice soft, breathing against the side of Seokmin's neck.

Seokmin wants to apologize again, though he's not sure what for exactly, but his eyes finish falling closed and it's too hard to stay awake after that.

**{* * *}**

When he wakes up, Seokmin has no idea where he is. His mouth feels like something fuzzy died inside it over night and there's someone in the bed next to him, still peacefully slumbering, arms wrapped around Seokmin's midsection.

Seokmin turns his head, discovers that the person is Xu Minghao, and immediately has to shut his eyes to push down the wave of pain from his head. Minghao's breath is still coming in and out in long, soft gusts and Seokmin wonders if he can sneak out and find his way home without waking Minghao up.

As soon as he starts to sit up, Minghao's arms tighten around him. "Go back to sleep."

"Sorry," Seokmin says, his voice coming out in a squeak. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

"Then go back to sleep," Minghao says, his eyes cracked open now. "It's too early to be up."

Seokmin lays back down, not sure what else he should do, but stares at the ceiling, fighting back all the panic crawling up his throat. He can't entirely remember how he ended up in Minghao's bed— he can't really remember anything after he decided it would be a good idea to do a body shot off of Minghao.

"You're thinking too loud," Minghao says, sighing, his eyes properly open. "Stop freaking out."

"Did we, um," Seokmin starts, his brain stuttering to a halt at the thought that he might have slept with Minghao while so blackout drunk he can't even remember it. Minghao laughs, shaking his head, nuzzling Seokmin's shoulder a little.

"No," he says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not taking advantage of someone like that."

"Oh," Seokmin says, not sure if that's a relief or not.

"You kissed me, though," Minghao says, sounding amused. "And you said you like me."

In spite of his pounding head, Seokmin bolts upright, his eyes round. "I did?"

"A lot," Minghao says, a sleepy smirk on his face.

"I'm so sorry. Please, please forget I said anything. I'll just go home," Seokmin says, his words tripping over themselves in their nervous haste to leave his mouth. Before he can wiggle his way out of the bed, Minghao's fingers wrap tight around his wrist, holding him there.

"Seokmin-ah," Minghao says, cutting Seokmin's nervous train of thought off. "I told you to stop freaking out."

Seokmin bites down on his lip, trying to scream just a little less with his eyes. The look on Minghao's face isn't really annoyed, his lips parted around a small smile, still holding Seokmin's wrist in one hand.

"Did you mean it?" Minghao asks. Seokmin doesn't trust his voice to actually come out, so he just nods his head.

"I'm sorry," he says, licking his lips. "I'll leave you alone. And I'll sit in a different spot."

Minghao tilts his head back with a groan, shaking it. "If I wanted you to leave me alone I wouldn't have let you sleep in my bed."

Seokmin can't come up with a good response to that, so he's left staring at Minghao in nervous confusion. Minghao sighs, leaning forward and kissing Seokmin softly. It's sweet but too short, cut off by the way Seokmin jerks back in surprise.

"I've been flirting with you for months," Minghao says, frowning. "Would you please just shut up and kiss me?"

"Oh," Seokmin says, all his breath leaving his lungs on the single word. "Oh."

Minghao lifts an eyebrow and Seokmin leans in, kissing him tentatively, letting Minghao pull him back to laying down. Minghao keeps kissing him, soft and sweet, rubbing circles into Seokmin's hip. It doesn't get much heavier than that, which Seokmin doesn't mind. He likes the slow press of Minghao's lips against his own, feeling Minghao's breath on his cheek.

"So what does this, um, mean?" Seokmin asks, because he's apparently incapable of not ruining the moment.

"I'm not good at sharing," Minghao says, a little smirk on his face, pulling Seokmin in closer. "So you're gonna have to date me."

Seokmin must go too long without answering, Minghao's words causing all the important parts of his brain to shut down, because Minghao's arms around him loosen a little. "Unless you don't want to."

"I'm okay with that," Seokmin says, kissing the corner of Minghao's mouth. "I'm so, so okay with that."

Minghao laughs, pressing his face into Seokmin's neck, tangling their legs together. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I pent up my cravings for Seokhao for so long that I actually wrote this fic in 2 days
> 
> Watch me struggle with my 8thirst @dumbkyeomie on twitter.


End file.
